


What's A Molly?

by Faerie_Fable



Series: Shenanigans [5]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is a dick to Vaggie, Angel Dust is a Fluffy Whore, Angel Dust is secretly a sweety, Awesome Molly, F/F, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Meet the Family, Pre-Slash, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerie_Fable/pseuds/Faerie_Fable
Summary: Angels performance night approaches and another spider's in the foyer. Charlie and Vaggie are adorable and Husker is still Husker.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Molly, Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Molly (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: Shenanigans [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562167
Comments: 5
Kudos: 395





	What's A Molly?

Alastor had strolled into the foyer just in time to see a bouncy, pink, fluffy spider walk in, calling for AngelDust with a high, girlish giggle, four arms up, hands cupped around her mouth. He paused, smile frozen on his face as Angel came running with a cry of " _Molly_!" from the kitchens. He watched from the opposite side of the foyer as the two embraced, the two pink, fluffy demons cupping each other's faces with bright, adoring smiles before Charlie bounced over to join them, coming out of the kitchens that Angel had appeared from.

The three chatted animatedly for a few minutes and he walked further into the foyer, leaning with his back against the bar while Husk groaned, rolling his eyes before pouring a glass of something for the red deer. He sipped at his drink as he watched them, not even noticing the flavour before his eyes narrowed, watching the two spiders leave, waving goodbye to Charlie, arms linked and literally sashaying away while Charlie just beamed.

"Ah, Charlie my dear, I won't be at the hotel this evening, will you all be fine to handle dinner without my culinary skills?" He asked, drawing the pink cheeked princess in with hand around her shoulders when she tried to walk past. 

"That's okay Al, Vaggie and I will be going out for dinner" she said with a cheerful grin, straightening her suit jacket to hide her blush when Alastor released her from his grasp just as Vaggie came down the stairs. He watched the two lovers go, waving goodbye to Charlie, smiling wider at Vaggies distrustful glare. 

Just for a laugh he tilted his head to the side, allowing eldritch energies to flow through him, voodoo symbols hovering in the air around him, eyes becoming radio dials. He watched her drag Charlie faster from the room with a laugh, energies dissipating before he looked to the clock on the wall, grin wide and relaxed.

Husker was ignoring everything with a bottle of booze, back to the world and didn't see Alastors smile weaken when he realised there was still hours until it was time to go. Well, this just wouldn't do.

He summoned his microphone and sauntered out of the hotel, grin wide and sharp, eyes gleaming with wicked malice. Time to find some entertainment while he waited for the evening. Though outside he was distracted by the sight of AngelDusts pink suit and black boots disappearing around the corner, his voice fading into the distance.

His shadows shifted on the wall beside him and with a shrug and a laugh he followed, a recording of the happy hotels song playing in the static around him. 

They never noticed him or his shadows.

Every now and then he would lose them in the bustle of the city, occasionally spotting them again with shopping bags and at one point they dropped past an apartment building, disappearing for a little while and he killed time sampling tea at a nearby cafe. By the time they reached the club that Angel was covering at he hadn't been able to get close enough to hear anything until they headed to the back entrance.

"Oh _Angel_ , thank you for covering tonight sugah" she said, and Alastor watched, curious in the shadows, out of their line of sight as she pulled the equally tall fluffy twig of a spider in, kissing both his cheeks before hugging him tight. He felt his own smile soften when Angel hugged her back, eyes closed tight and a truly soft, sweet smile on his face. 

He left quickly, disappearing around the corner to the front door, his smile a little less sharp than usual as he entered the bar, sitting in a quiet corner as far from the stage as possible. The soft jazz and the lighting were relaxed and he found himself leaning back in his chair, purely at ease. Occasionally the pianist would lean forwards to sing in a soft, sweet creole accent and for a bit he was able to pretend he was back home. He even like he was trying to pick a target again.

When AngelDust stepped onto the stage, lit up with a halo of soft, blue glowing lights and dressed in a simple dress, a dark shimmering gown that looked like it was taken straight from a magazine in the late 20s the red deer felt like time stopped as he stared, pausing for a few long moments until Angel started singing and he couldn't help the feeling of sheer pride rising in his chest as his Angel got every word right. 

At the end of the song the elegantly aethereal spider stepped away with a demure wave and soft smiles and Alastor breathed for what felt like the first time in days, downing his fourth drink like it was water. He stayed for a few extra hours, drinking and listening to more singers come and go, and even though there were some truly talented demons, none could catch his attention as his thoughts kept drifting to last night's French lessons and soft smiles and a halo of blue.

When he got back to the Hazbin Hotel he almost staggered at the sight of Angel and Molly, sitting at the bar together, sipping cocktails and laughing and for a moment he feels like he's intruding until the Fluffy Whore, (why does his mind whisper that term like it's an endearment?) waves him over, calling out, "hey Smiles, come meet Molly" with a voice that's sweet and exuberant and Molly smiles, wide and happy with a bright wave before gasping and looking between the two.

"Oh my goodness Sugah, you're The gentleman who gave my brother the French lessons" she gushed, "oh my stars, he told me how much trouble he was havin' and you saved the night, we're both in your debt".

"Alastor my Dear, it is a pleasure to meet you" he said, voice jovial and as bright as her caring smile, offering his hand, grinning wide as she rested her hand in his.

"Oh the pleasure is all mine Honey, I am absolutely charmed to meet you" she said, giggling when he pressed a soft kiss to her hand, only a light peck before moving to sit at one of the bar stools with the fluffy siblings, grinning at Husker as he asked for a glass of water, the two siblings back to talking. 

When Molly's cab arrived out the front both Alastor and AngelDust walked her out, she pressed kisses to her twins cheeks and then squished them affectionately "you remember to call me now ya hear Sugah" he nods quickly, smile warm and gooey with feelings and Alastor is taken aback when she turned to him next, "it was an absolute pleasure to make your acquaintance tonight Mr. Radio Demon, I do hope we can do this again sometime" she says, shaking his hand softly but quickly and before he can reply she's in and closing the cabs door with a loud click. 

Angel turns to walk inside only after the car has disappeared from view, rubbing at the back of his head and smiling, humming the song he'd been singing earlier but pauses to look at Alastor, walking relaxedly beside him, "so um, yeah, that's my sister and um…" he stops, looking awkward and Alastor takes over the conversation with ease.

"She was an absolute delight, a truly entertaining Demoness" he said, grinning at the Spider even when he turns away, biting his lip and looking almost bashful and he continues, "and unlike you my dear Angel, she liked my jokes". He twirls his microphone and then rests it in the crook of his arm so he can hold the front door of the hotel open for the pink spider.

"Pfft yeah, only 'cause she's used to worse dad jokes" he said, nudging the red clad demon with a laugh, their conversation fading into the evening as the doors of the hotel closed behind them.


End file.
